A Change of Pace
by autumn's glory
Summary: A persistent friend. A crowded club. Hot bodies. It was shaping up to be an evening that Kakashi could've lived without. Little did he know that he'd run into a certain pinkette and that it would be just what he needed - a change of pace. Rated Mature for a reason. One-Shot.


A/N: This contains adult themes and sexual content. Avert your eyes kiddies! You've been warned. And enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was the type of man that rarely found himself in a position that he didn't want to be in. Usually, when that rarity occurred, it was because of those around him that dubbed themselves as 'friends'.

Caught smoking in the bathroom when he was fifteen – though he wasn't actually smoking, just present. That was Asuma.

Shoulder dislocation after a stupid bet escalated into a personal challenge of honor. He went by the name of Gai.

A thorough and embarrassing throttling after being caught peeping at the women's bath house; once again, he hadn't really been participating, he had just happened to be there. … Okay, maybe he had partaken in that one _just_ a little. He still stood that it was Jiraiya's fault. After that time Kakashi just let him do his research on his own, and read the fruits of his labor as it got published. Much safer – and just as erotic.

Being dragged into a nightclub to celebrate students graduating and a summer without them, when all he wanted was to get back home and unwind with his nose in said erotic novel – this was Genma.

The young-spirited physics professor had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to convince some of the other instructors to come along, but most of them already had plans or trips to put together for themselves, especially when they heard where he wanted to go.

Living in the same neighborhood, Genma dropped by his house - restless and dejected - before he started bringing up the money that he owed him for skipped bills and all of the "favors" he had done for him over the years. All Kakashi had to do was just go along with him tonight, or his friend would just stay anyway and pester him about recompense.

Now at the front of the line, bathed under the neon sign and staring down the double doors, Kakashi wondered why the hell he had agreed. As the bouncer ushered them to the plush doors, he turned to eye his friend. "I'm moving away from you."

"Then we really have to make sure it's a great night then!" Genma replied with a smile and a clap on his shoulder.

The doors opened up to reveal a thriving establishment; lights flickered to the bass line rumbling through the floor, bodies swayed and weaved like blood coursing through its veins to the sound of the beat. There was a certain energy here, a hum, unlike the one controlling the world turning just outside.

He followed Genma down from the top floor entrance. Two bars on opposite sides outlined in lights - one white, one red - came into view. Both were surrounded by crowds thirsting for something a little different tonight.

As they reached the bottom, he noticed that on either side were another set of stairs, blocked by velvet ropes and beefy men that led back upstairs to private V.I.P. booths.

"Genma, this club is-"

"Amazing, isn't it?" He flashed a toothy grin. "Never a dull moment with me."

He couldn't particularly disagree, but still found himself pushing back. "Your words, not mine."

It was then that two women approached them. By the state of their dress and the trays they carried, they were obviously employees. One was dressed in white scraps of fabric and matching knee-high boots that were polished to a pristine gloss. A fluffy halo hung above her yellow curls topping off the look. Her tray was lit up in white light from her bracelets.

The other girl's dark hair cascaded in thick curls, but they didn't hide the devil horns perched atop her head. She was dressed in the same manner as the other, but in black and red, accented with leather straps.

"Your first drink is on the house," the angel began.

"But you have to answer a question first," the devil continued the well-practiced line.

They smiled in sync with each other and then the devil held out her tray in offering. "Are you naughty?"

"Or nice?" the angel finished, offering hers.

So that was their gimmick. They weren't too bad to look at, but Kakashi wasn't too impressed with the cliché of it. His friend, however, took the bait – hook, line, and sinker – and waggled a brow as he went and stood between the two. He reached out with both hands and plucked a drink from them both. He flashed them a flirty smile, one that Kakashi thought was almost painful to look at.

"It's good to be bad, isn't it ladies?"

They indulged him and laughed. Great, like he needed a bigger ego.

"And you?" the devil woman purred.

Kakashi took a drink from the angel since she was closest and gave thanks –along with a brush off- with a brief wave of his hand. Being reacted to that way was obviously something the girls didn't encounter often. They visibly stiffened in offense before walking off.

Genma shook his head. "Lighten up, Hatake! Just look at this place, will you? Look at all these people."

"You mean women," he corrected before sipping his drink, puckering his lips at the fruity taste. He preferred his drink a little more aged, mellow, and smooth. At least it was free.

"Look at all the possibilities!"

"Yeah, you mean women."

His friend spun, arms going wide in enthusiasm. "So what if I mean the women? We've been playing the academically responsible, stuffy professor roles all year. It's over with, so don't you think we should loosen up and treat ourselves? The point is to have fun… and if it happens to end up including one of these fine specimens of the greater sex," he stressed as he ogled a passing woman. "Then it's just icing on the cake, right?"

Kakashi wanted to argue, but it wasn't worth his breath. Genma was a breed all his own and that included his _unique _view on things. But at least the man was happy, and even if he couldn't completely agree with his philosophy, it wasn't all bad.

They made their way toward the group of lounges on the outside of the bar, brushing past bodies rocking to the rhythm. They stepped up into the pavilion-style seating area and moved to the center railing where they could look out over the sea of people.

While Genma was already picking out persons of interest, Kakashi let his gaze roam over the crowd. They were the same cookie cutter replicas of tight bodies, of temptation and sin behind sleek clothing, dark and mysterious… and it saturated every corner. It seemed like every party-goer had molded themselves into the same expected image.

And then, in the middle of it all, color shouted out to him. Her hair, it was pink like coral and suspended messily from a bun atop her head. Black straps adorned creamy shoulders that moved in sync with her swaying body. Her skirt - nearly as dark as her hair – formed around her shapely derrière and fell diagonally down her toned thighs in a ragged cut. Silky, lean legs teased his eyes and he found himself drawn to her.

He could vaguely hear Genma say something about making his move and that he could find his own way home. Kakashi might've imagined that last part, but Shiranui was a big boy and he figured he'd manage. Besides, he wanted a better look at this fascinating woman.

It was when he got closer that he realized she was dancing with someone. Her dance partner was a bit taller and blonde; her golden tresses were pulled atop her head in a ponytail that was adorned with flowers. A purple dress wrapped around her body, baring the toned muscle of her midriff as she gave her hips a seductive sway.

Suddenly they seemed familiar to him, but how? He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he felt that he knew them from somewhere. The rosette turned, laughter falling from her lips as her friend hung onto her shoulders. Her eyes were crinkled in mirth and so vivid and green and –

It dawned on him then. They had been in one of his classes before.

_Well, that could've been awkward_, he told himself, relieved that he hadn't approached her yet. He glanced back to make sure she hadn't spotted him and noticed that she was alone now. Her friend already lost in the crowd, she was dancing by herself and still unaware that she had captured anyone's attention.

Good, then he could get away and she wouldn't have to know. He could just count his losses and go, get back home to his bed and his book, like he had wanted in the first place.

"I said no! Get your hands off me!" A female voice cried above the music.

Kakashi turned back around, almost surprised at how quick a situation could change. _Must be that hum_, he reminded himself.

His former student was fending off another dancer with grabby hands. His inky black hair took on a sheen under the lights of the dance floor. The smile on his face was cocky; the look in his eye predatory as he attempted to persuade her again.

As he reached for her, she caught his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, taking him by surprise. Whatever she said, he couldn't hear. He could only see the angry sneer her lips pulled as she got her point across. He couldn't stop the smile; here he had been about to intervene when she showed how capable she was on her own. He was sort of impressed… and maybe a little infatuated.

She was already walking away when the man, now pissed off at being dismissed so easily, moved after her.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kakashi found himself between him and the woman, blocking his hand. She turned, gasping in surprise to find another person there.

Kakashi's grip tightened. "I don't think she wants to dance with you."

When the man tried to pull away, the pain in his hand intensified. The punk's panicked eyes turned up to his. "Okay, just let go!"

But he didn't. "Apologize to her."

The creep winced as Kakashi applied more pressure. "I- I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone!"

Kakashi looked back at her, watching as she mulled over the apology. She nodded and he let him go. He scratched the back of his head. "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

She brushed some hair back behind her ear, attempting to hide her smile. "It's alright, thank you – though I could have taken care of myself… sensei."

Ah, just what he hadn't wanted to happen. "I saw that. And I see you remember me," he admitted, flustered.

"Of course. Your literature and humanities class was always… interesting, especially for freshman year."

"And what sort of interesting classes are you taking now?'

"I'm in my first year of med school now, so... none?" she joked.

Had it really been that long ago since he had been her teacher then? "You don't have to call me sensei anymore, you know. Just Kakashi is fine."

"Sakura," she supplied, along with her hand.

It was small and warm inside his gentle shake. "Well, have a good night then, Sakura."

She snagged him by the arm as he turned to leave. "Wait a second."

He looked her over with questioning eyes that he tried to keep from lingering on any one spot for too long. How was he to know that she had come at her friend's request, had even let her dress her up and do her hair with promises of dancing, drinking, and good times for it to only turn out to be one free drink and two dances before being left behind in favor of more masculine company. It had been such a stressful first year of med school for her, too. This lull of no responsibilities after the year was rare and all Sakura had wanted was a little fun, to just go a little wild. Her partner in crime had talked up the evening and the medic in training wanted nothing more than some dancing. This was how nights always managed to disappoint her, but it didn't have to this time.

"Um… do you want to dance?" she asked, gesturing to the floor.

"You want to dance with me?" he shot back, almost as if he wasn't quite sure he heard correctly.

Her pink lips split into a smile. "Yeah, it is a dance club after all. And you can keep other creeps like that last guy away from me. Just a few dances? Please, Kakashi?"

Standing in front of her now, it was hard to deny her beauty and with the way her eyes were aimed at his and glowing with hope he couldn't refuse. "A couple dances couldn't hurt."

She took up his hands in happiness. "Thank you!"

He nodded and allowed her to lead him to a spot on the floor that she deemed worthy. The music was upbeat, pulsing through his feet, and as her nubile body began to move, he found himself falling into the rhythm. They watched each other with amused eyes, taking cues from one another. He enjoyed following her, copying her so seamlessly it was as if he knew how she was going to move before she did. She seemed almost impressed by his dancing abilities, her smile growing, and he had to admit that it was actually pretty fun.

As the song continued, they moved closer as if a string was being wound around them, pulling them together. Soon his arms were out at her sides as she swayed between them. Every tilt and swing of her body was suggesting he actually put his hands on her. When he didn't, she let her fingers trail down his arm where she grabbed his hand and led it to her shoulder.

"You can't dance without touching me," she said with a grin and then kept moving, never missing a beat.

This close he could see the light sheen of sweat that veiled her skin, even on the round swell of her cleavage that her shirt presented to him.

The music faded to a steady thumping line of bass as the DJ took over the mic, pumping up the crowd. Drink specials and crowd-pleasing gimmick lines about getting naughty brought in the next track.

Sakura was totally in tune with the music, adjusting her rhythm to match the song, playfully challenging Kakashi to keep up with her with a wink before turning her back to him. Her hands came up into her hair, her ass shaking provocatively as she backed toward him. She glanced at him over her shoulder and continued to dance.

He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips, the glimpse of her bare leg that he caught, the tiny hairs at the back of her neck that would catch the pulsing lights from time to time. There was a sweet floral scent that tantalized him and he found himself leaning forward to try to identify it. His hands fell on her hips and she was soft, but that delicateness belied her strength. He could feel the toned muscle twitching beneath his fingers.

Her body bobbed and rocked as she lost herself and he'd catch her singing along sometimes. There was something about her that was so enticing, that made him lose grasp on everything around him. He didn't even know what time it was any longer. All he knew was that right here with her, he was having a great time – feeling the music, her body, and his heart racing.

Song bled into song, the air grew warm and even more heated as he had pulled her closer some time ago. His fingers pawed at her body just beneath her shirt and his eyes cast down, entranced by the strip of skin that her lifted shirt exposed. The tiny dimples there at the small of her back looked so… delicious, he decided. Sakura circled her hips, gyrating against him and he encouraged her movement, squeezing her sides. There was something about his touch that emboldened her and she could feel herself letting go.

It was then that the music slowed and the lights dropped, the crowd cooing and cheering at the drastic change. Tiny lights twinkled to life, illuminated the ceiling like stars and cast a faint golden glow on the people below.

Sakura looked back at him, body slowing but still swaying. "Thank you for dancing with me."

He leaned down closer to her ear. "My pleasure."

Her body shivered against his voice and she pressed herself more snugly against him, rolling her ass against his pelvis. "Indeed," she mumbled in reply.

He moved in time with her swiveling hips, barely a gap existing between them. He could hear her breathing pick up and feel her undulation slow, drawing out the contact of their bodies. She had to have been aware of his growing erection, the effect of her sweet frame sliding seductively against his. And she could feel it, that stiffening length pressed against her made her hot, made a feeling she had long been without stir inside. His breath on her neck sent chills down her spine.

Her hand lifted, brushing his shoulder as she reached back to cup the back of his head, fingers curling into feathery soft tufts of hair. His fingers pressed harder into her skin as the feel of her nails on his scalp sent a jolt of unexpected pleasure to his groin. His clothing was beginning to feel way too restrictive. He was already starting to tingle from the heated sensation the friction of their rocking bodies created.

Her hair tickled against his skin as she tilted her head back. Her eyes were emblazoned with a hungry yearning, her lips parted and wet from her tongue darting out across them. That was when he met the roll of her hips with a swell of his own, and that pretty little moan fell from her mouth.

Feeling a bit more daring, he inched his fingers from her hip, trailing up the satin of her top to brush the curve of her breast. He could feel her gasp, that miniscule jerk of her back, before he continued. His fingertips brushed up along the column of her neck, to flutter about her jaw before dragging back down its return path. This time, he let his fingers graze over her nipple, curious to how she'd react.

She responded by squeezing her hand on his thigh. She sighed against him; his body was even firm there, too.

Kakashi lifted his hand again, but this time the one on her hip moved, too. This one traveled down, caressing her leg and bunching the long end of her skirt into it. She tugged at his head. He had her going crazy with desire and damn it, she craved more.

Her cheeks were dusted pink – from heat or want or embarrassment, he wasn't sure which – but it made her all the more appealing. Her back arched, pressing herself into his touch, tiny noises of passion bubbling out, beckoning him closer. He could feel her breath; he could smell her lips – strawberry – and then he was tasting them. They were sweet, soft and plump, and reciprocating with honest want. He cupped the side of her face, supporting her as she allowed his tongue entrance to explore the cavern of her mouth.

She turned in his arms, mouths still joined, smoothing her hands up his chest and then around to his back. His tongue stroked against hers with unrestrained passion – a sensation he hadn't experienced in a long time. But it was difficult to not feel _something_, especially when she was such a good kisser and whimpering into his mouth as if he was the best thing to happen to her all week. His hands settled on her delectable rear and she made a noise that said she appreciated his touch.

The brush of their lips gradually came to a stop, but still they hovered close, breaths mingling in the space between them.

The lights came back up and the slow grinding song morphed into another floor-buster. Taking a page out of Genma's book, he palmed her cheek, thumb caressing porcelain smooth skin. "You want to get out of here?"

Pearly white teeth sunk into full bottom lip as she fought back a grin. "Let's."

He walked with her to her table where she gathered her strappy purse, and then they were ascending the stairs to the exit.

The burst of chilly night air did little else but cool their skin; the urge buzzing in every nerve could only be appeased by one thing.

"I'm parked a couple streets over," he commented. "Where do you want to go?"

Sakura pulled him into a side alley, surprising a prowling cat that howled and made a dash for safety. She laughed as she pulled him to her, hands fisted in his shirt. "Right here."

He looked around the shadowy path and his brow cocked as he realized they were still close enough to the street to be seen. "You're serious? Here?"

She nodded, turning on a sultry smile; her hand easily found the tent in the front of his pants. A pleasant groan escaped from his lips as she began to stroke him over his clothing.

"You want it here, too," she whispered.

He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, still soaking up the pleasure from her hand. He pressed closer, pinning her there. "Are you sure?"

Her breathy confirmation was all he needed. His mouth found hers with ease, tongues twining lazily. He brought his hands to her shoulders, hooking his fingers into the straps and pulling them down.

Sakura cooed as his mouth left to explore her neck and shoulder as his gentle hands trailed a blaze over her stomach and then lifted to fully appreciate the soft swell of flesh. She fit perfectly in his palm, warm and heavy, and he kneaded the supple breast with gentle strokes, tweaking the pebbled peak between his fingers. He rocked against her, reminding her of the rigid length that yearned to be buried inside her. She returned the gesture, imitating the movements they were both burning for.

With a broken moan, he hitched one of her legs up around him, his hand pressing into her skin as he smoothed upward. Reaching her thigh, his fingers curved to the inside of her leg, disappearing beneath her skirt. Her hands fisted harder in his shirt. Her breath came in tiny shuddering gasps against his lips as he inched closer to that molten paradise between her legs. It was like she was caught in suspense, waiting to feel him.

There was so much warmth radiating from her there. A tiny whimper fell from her mouth as his fingers pressed to her center through the flimsy silken garment. What he felt turned him on even more.

"You're so wet," he whispered. "Surely you can feel how soaked you are."

She nodded as he pressed a little harder, sliding his fingertip up and down her clothed slit. His tongue lapped at her lips, teasing her with a brief kiss. "Mmm you're coating my fingers and they're not even inside you yet."

He could visibly see the effect he was having on her; her entire body was trembling in anticipation. "Kakashi, please… touch me."

His hand still sandwiched between them, he crushed their mouths together. Dexterous fingers yanked her panties to the side and then one long digit sunk into her feminine heat – so warm, velvety, and slick with desire. Another joined the first with ease and pumped within her.

She mewled and whimpered against him, lost to the feeling of his twisting fingers. He'd tease her with long unhurried strokes before pistoning them feverishly. Wiggling and curling them deep inside her, thumb pressed to her treasured pearl, she was panting in no time. Then slippery fingers withdrew from her passage and circled her clit tortuously slow.

"I bet you look absolutely beautiful when you come," he husked against her ear as he pinched the sensitive nub between his fingers.

Her hand shot down to take hold of his wrist, but he pulled it away, pinning her hand above her head. Her eyes screwed close and she squirmed under his maddening touch, unsure if she wanted to pull away or beg for more. He increased the pressure of his dancing fingers, pinching and rolling the bundle of nerves before allowing them to slide back inside her. She moaned as he moved within her, bringing her closer to that edge. Twin digits trailed her nectar back to her swollen clit where he unleashed the true talent of his fingers. He was merciless in pleasuring her, every flick and swirl coaxing her to a different height.

She whimpered his name, hips moving of their own accord to intensify the blissful feeling he set upon her. Her body was beginning to tense, and she subconsciously pulled at his hand that restrained her.

He made a disapproving noise. "I want to watch you like this."

A low whine rose in her throat. "I think… ah- I'm going to…come! Kakashi!"

"Do it," he urged, fingers speeding.

Her foot hooked around his leg, mouth parted, and fingers curled into fists. A tremble rippled throughout her body before she cried out, a heated wave of ecstasy washing over her. And just as he had thought, she looked simply-

"Beautiful," he murmured before claiming her lips once more.

She sighed into the kiss, body still buzzing in orgasmic bliss as his fingers began to slow. His hand loosened from hers and trailed down her arm, down to caress her breast, down to squeeze her hip. It snaked back under her skirt to join the first and grab her panties.

Pulling away from the kiss, he stripped the drenched garment away, letting it fall to her feet. Sakura watched him through her lust-laden emerald gaze. She wanted him, bad, and he didn't seem to move fast enough. She reached for him, tugging him to her by his belt. Surprised and delighted, he couldn't help but chuckle and hand over the reins as she made short work of his belt buckle, button and zipper.

He looked back toward the street as a group of catty women passed by. It was thrilling how they were doing something so private in a place where anyone could see. Her petite hands drifted beneath his shirt, discovering sculpted muscle that made her wish she could strip him completely.

Her hands slipped to his back where her fingers played at the elastic band of his boxer-briefs, teasing the edge around to the front. "Are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Of course not," he replied, lips twitching into a smile that had her stomach fluttering.

She gasped as he grabbed her ass, large hands slinking to her thighs. A sudden jerk and lift had Sakura wrapping her legs around him. Her back met the wall and one of his arms supported her as the other freed his engorged length.

"I got you," he assured her, and she nodded, attempting to relax and trust what he said.

Then she could feel the tip of him sliding along her slit, aligning with her entrance, and then pushing past it. His mouth fell open as he sunk into her glorious warmth, feeling her stretch and accept him. Sakura's head fell back as he filled her, thick and hot, and Kakashi took advantage, latching his lips to her exposed throat.

Fully sheathed within her, he adjusted his hold on her and then began to move, nearly withdrawing completely before surging forward again. He provoked her senses with deep languid thrusts, wanting to ensure that she felt every inch of him.

His praise came out broken against her skin. "Sakura –sss – you feel so good… so fucking good."

Her hands woven into his hair, she pressed her face against his, her guttural moans echoing in his ears. "You, too, Kakashi…"

Her body was so tight, so perfect; her slick canal rippling and gripping his rock-hard member as he drove into her again and again. The wet sounds of their union echoed off the alley walls, but neither of them cared. Sakura would normally be embarrassed by such noises, but the sexy man building up that titillating feeling inside her with every pump of his hips was all she could focus on. The crazy pleasure that threatened to swallow her overrode any rational thought.

"Ssh," he cautioned before closing his mouth over hers, drinking down her rising moans. If she was going to be this loud, then they were definitely going to be spotted.

She broke away, nails pressing into his shoulders. "Kakashi, faster, please…"

Her voice, sweet and stuttered as lust burned through her, was a temptation in its own right. And he obliged her, plunging into her dripping hole with a renewed vigor.

"Mmm… more," she groaned and then cried out as he gave her exactly what she wanted.

He could feel sweat slipping down his back, could feel that burn in his legs as he continued to thrust into her hard and deep, could feel his release coiling deep inside him, twin sacs tingling. But above all that, he could feel her shaking in his arms, could feel her legs tighten around him, her velvety passage contracting deliciously around him.

With his guidance, she shifted and nearly melted as his pelvis rubbed against her clit with every thrust. Her eyes rolled behind closed lids, her teeth trapped her tongue between them as she tried to keep her moans in check, but it was no use. "Right there – ngh – Kakashi … oh my god, yes!"

His fingers clawed into her flesh as her words had wound that coil tighter. He couldn't, he wouldn't, reach completion without seeing her there first.

He growled a low and predatory sound as he thrust hard into her, jostling her body. "Right here?"

Her lips parted for an amorous cry. "Yes! Don't stop!"

He flexed his jaw and grunted as she rippled around him again. She was moaning and whimpering each time their bodies came together, breath coming harshly. "Kakashi-"

"Yeah, come for me, Sakura. I want to watch you come with me deep inside you," his voice rumbled thick with need, encouraging her.

His name fell from her kiss-bruised lips like a mantra until her body snapped taut before being taken over by savage trembles as her orgasm tore through her. Her silky feminine walls clamped almost painfully around him, still thrusting inside. Her cry of rapture couldn't be contained, and it was one of the most amazing sounds he had heard all night. Her passage continued to squeeze and spasm, trying to seduce him into joining her.

His ears were starting to ring, his lower back twitching and itching for release; he could feel it coming ever closer, his lips parting for a raspy moan as his sacs started to tighten. Keeping control of himself just long enough to pull out, he did join her - his seed splashing onto her thigh and the wall behind her – as his body quivered in the aftermath.

Feeling sated and boneless, Sakura forced her hands to move anyway and she took his face in them. He looked back at her as she looked at him and something unspoken passed between them then. He pulled her in for a searing kiss, their tongues gliding in a way that seemed to thank the other for the exhilarating experience.

Unlocking her legs from around him, she carefully found the ground again. He held onto her with sure hands, helping to keep her steady on her heeled feet. She smiled up at him, pretending not to be interested in watching him stuff that impressive piece of male anatomy back into his pants. She knelt down and picked up her panties from the ground. Holding them up, they were covered in dirt and bits of leaves and the two burst out into laughter.

"Well, I suppose I won't be wearing these."

"Sorry, I can buy you another pair," he offered.

She shrugged and tossed them back to the ground as their laughter died. "Not a big deal."

While he tucked back in his shirt and zipped up his pants, he watched her with sideways glances as she realigned her straps and straightened her skirt. She was combing her fingers through loose tangled locks when he lifted his hand to help her.

"You know, there's this café nearby that makes an amazing omelet. You want to… maybe refuel and take me home?" she asked as she leaned into him, flashing him a devious smile before tacking on, "I have a king-sized bed and no neighbors."

He reached out and she took his hand, and he smiled in return. As they left the alley to head towards where he parked, he thought that maybe it wasn't so bad to end up where you never expected after all.


End file.
